Aerobics
by Dinc
Summary: (*sighs* Gomen, I'm reposting this. I found some annoying errors. Sorry!) Duo and Wu-fei in spandex, an Aerobics class, and Fabio. *smiles evily* 'Think Duo can do the splits?


  
Aerobics  
Jay-chan  
  
Wu-fei: I don't know how I let you talk me into this Maxwell...  
  
Duo: What do you mean, Wu-kun! I'm doing you a favor! I mean you need a girlfriend! Besides, you look good in spandex.  
  
Wu-fei: *frowns* I fail to see your point.  
  
Duo: *smiles bigger* Think about it! What is there in an aerobics class? Girls. And not just any girls! Girls in spandex! *sighs happily*  
  
Wu-fei: Then why is it I only see men?   
  
Duo: *snaps out of dream world and looks around, only to see many other men doing the same thing*  
  
Wu-fei: *smiles smugly* Looks like you weren't the only guy thinking along those lines, Maxwell.  
  
Duo: *pouts* Well, at least we still have the instructor...  
  
Wu-fei: ...Wouldn't count on it.  
  
Duo: Huh? *looks up from his depression and glances to the front the room.*  
  
Suddenly a large man with rippling muscles, a golden tan and silky blond hair dressed in a skimpy spandex body suit walked into the room. He looked like something out of a soap opera and could have passed off as the perfect man if he didn't have a microphone taped to his face (yes, a microphone. No head set. A big, black hand microphone.)  
  
Wu-fei: Guess all that talk about stupid blond muscle men was true...  
  
Duo: *pales* Don't tell me...  
  
Instructor: *smiles his award winning smile* Hello. Ladies-er... Gentlemen? Um. I. Am. Fabio.  
  
Duo: *wales* I can't believe this!  
  
Wu-fei: Should we leave?  
  
Duo: YES! *starts to drag Wu-fei out of the room when suddenly he bumps into a wall. A tanned wall.*  
  
Fabio: *looks down at Duo and Wu-fei* Where. Are. You. Going?   
  
Duo: Anywhere but here!   
  
Fabio: No. One. Leaves.  
  
Wu-fei: *raises a bored eyebrow* Do you ever speak in full sentences?  
  
Fabio: *Points towards the other men occupying the room* Go.  
  
Wu-fei: Close enough.  
  
Duo: Move it, blonde!  
  
Fabio: *glares at Duo (It would be more effective if the microphone wasn't tapes to his cheek.)* I. Am. Fabio.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Er... That's nice.  
  
Fabio: You. Will. Not. Leave.  
  
Wu-fei: *stands a little to Duo's left, still looking bored* And are you going to stop us?  
  
Duo: *cracks his knuckles and grins* Yeah? Are you going to force us to stay? You know what they say... The bigger they are, the harder they fall. *Both boys attack the six foot instructor as the rest of the room watched.*  
  
*fades to black*  
----------  
*fades back in*  
  
Duo and Wu-fei both stand, once again, in the back of the class as Fabio started the warm ups. Both of them were nursing some very nasty bumps and bruises, but they were still left in good enough condition to continue the class.  
  
Duo: *griminces as he lowers himself into a sitting position* ...I beginning to think they said, 'the bigger they are, the harder they hit...'  
  
Wu-fei: Shut up.  
  
Duo: *frowns, but stays silent*  
  
Fabio: *smiles at the room and stands up. The room follows* Now! We. Need. To. Stretch. Our. Inner. Thigh.  
  
Duo: *pales again* What?   
  
Fabio: *lowers himself into the splits and nods to the calls to do the same. The hole class attempts to follow, but Wu-fei was the only one to succeed. Duo stared in shock*   
  
Duo: *shakes head* Hell no.   
  
Fabio: *glares at Duo and manages to look intimidating even with the microphone strapped to his head* Now.  
  
Duo: *a second later Duo was also attempting the splits*   
  
Fabio decides a second later to walk around the room and make sure all the men were doing it right. Then he came upon Duo... Duo was still about a foot above the ground, trying not to fall over, when Fabio came up to him.  
  
Duo: *looks up at the annoying instructor. *What do you want... *Fabio answered my placing his hands on Duo's back and pushing Duo forcefully down until he did the perfect splits.*  
  
The hole class winced as a loud 'CRACK' echoed through out the room, followed by Duo screams...   
  
*fades to black*  
----------  
*fades back in*  
  
Fabio stands at the exit thanking his 'happy' customers. Duo and Wu-fei were the last to come out. Wu-fei looked a little worn, but Duo looked like he'd seen a war... without his Gundam.  
  
Fabio: *smiles* Come. Again!  
  
Duo: *growls and he waddles up to the man* I. Hate. You.  
  
Fabio: *doesn't react* Come. Again!  
  
Duo: *face faults and then crawls away, Wu-fei following*  
  
It was twenty minutes after the class and Fabio was cleaning up to go home (AKA the gym) when suddenly the ground began to shake.  
  
Fabio: *looks around* Huh? *Cries out as the building begins to collaps*  
  
~outside~  
  
Duo: *cries happily as he continues to jump on the building with his Gundam* HA HA HA!!! DIE!!! *He stopped once the building was reduced to sand and even then he ground the heel of the Gundam's foot into it.* Ahh... No more pain. *sighs happily*  
  
Suddenly the remains of the 'building' began to stir and Fabio jumped from the ash and stood before the tall Gundam. Duo gaped in shock when he saw that Fabio's skin on his face had been ripped off, showing the many wires, lights and circuits flashing below.  
  
Fabio: *speaks in a robotic voice* Unit 02 Discovered.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Wait... You're a robot?   
  
Fabio: *looks up at the Gundam as if seeing it for the first time* Destroy witnesses. *pulls out a a copy of Heero's blaster and pointed it at Duo*  
  
Duo: Uh-oh... *starts running while being watched by a shadow*  
  
Wu-fei: *smiles slightly* This'll teach him to drag me on his stupid outings... *smiles wider as he pushes the buttons on the remote in his hands, causing the robot the shoot the blaster ray at Duo. Explosions and screams could be heard in the distance*  
  
FIN!  
  
Hi! I am so sorry! It was my friedn's fault! Her and I are in areobics and we were thinking how funny it would be to get some guys and have them do aerobics for a week because they always tease us about having it 'easy.' Then we got to thinking about how fun it would be to have some anime guys in our class and that's how I got this. (Well actually, it was that and the really boreing Wourld Civ. class again... *sweatdrop* Hope it made you smile! ^-^ Ja!  
~Jay-chan~  
  



End file.
